learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Brussel
Brussel De gemeente Brussel of Brussel-stad is de hoofdstad van België, van de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en van de Franse Gemeenschap. De gemeente telt ongeveer 176.000 inwoners, waarvan ongeveer een derde in de historische Vijfhoek woont, ongeveer de helft in de deelgemeentes Laken, Neder-over-Heembeek en Haren, en de rest in de buurten rond de Louizalaan, het Ter Kamerenbos en in de Europese wijk, waarvan het grootste gedeelte ook bij de gemeente hoort. The municipality of Brussels or Brussels-city is the capital of Belgium, the Flemish Community and the French Community. The town has about 176,000 inhabitants, of which about a third live in the centre of Brussels, approximately half in the districts Laeken, Neder-over-Heembeek and Haren, and the rest in the neighborhoods surrounding the Avenue Louise, the Bois de la Cambre and the European district, most of which also belongs to the municipality. De gemeente Brussel is naar inwoneraantal de op vier na grootste gemeente in België. Het hele Brussels Hoofdstedelijk Gewest, vaak ook gewoon Brussel genoemd, omvat in totaal 19 gemeenten met ongeveer 1,2 miljoen inwoners. Het stedelijk gebied, inclusief de voorsteden, telt ruim 1,8 miljoen inwoners en is daarmee de grootste stad van het land. The municipality of Brussels is by population the fifth largest municipality in Belgium. The Brussels-Capital Region, often called simply Brussels, includes a total of 19 municipalities with approximately 1.2 million inhabitants. The metropolitan area, including the suburbs, has over 1.8 million inhabitants and is the largest city in the country. Geschiedenis Brussel ontstond rond een burcht op een eiland in de Zenne. De tweede vijfhoekige stadsomwalling, die in de 14de eeuw werd gebouwd, omvatte zeven heuvels: de Koudenberg, de St.-Michielsberg, de Warmoesberg, de Kunstberg, de St.-Pietersberg, de Zavel en de Kruidtuin. History Brussels grew up around a castle on an island in the Zenne. The second pentagonal city wall, which was built in the 14th century, included seven hills: the Cold Mountain, the St. Michael’s Mount, the Warmoesberg, the Mont des Arts, the St Pieter, the Sablon and the Botanical Gardens. De stad werd achtereenvolgens de hoofdstad van het hertogdom Brabant, de Zeventien Provinciën, de Zuidelijke Nederlanden, het Verenigd Koninkrijk der Nederlanden (tezamen met Amsterdam), België, de Vlaamse Gemeenschap, de Franse Gemeenschap en het Brussels Hoofdstedelijk Gewest en is het bestuurlijk centrum van de Europese Unie. The city was successively the capital of the Duchy of Brabant, the Seventeen Provinces, the southern Netherlands, the United Kingdom of the Netherlands (together with Amsterdam), Belgium, the Flemish Community, the French Community and the Brussels Capital Region and is the administrative centre of the European Union. In 1853 werd de Leopoldswijk aangehecht, in 1864 volgden het Ter Kamerenbos en de erheen lopende Louizalaan en in 1921 kende de gemeente zijn grootste uitbreiding met de aanhechting van Haren, Laken en Neder-Over-Heembeek. In 1853 the Leopold district was annexed, and then in 1864 the Bois de la Cambre followed, and then Louizlaan, and in 1921 the town experienced its greatest expansion with the annexation of Haren, Laken and Neder-Over-Heembeek. Economie De economie van Brussel wordt gedomineerd door activiteiten in de dienstensector en de openbare instellingen. Vaak zijn die activiteiten verbonden met de hoofdstedelijke functie: Economy The economy of Brussels is dominated by activities in the service sector and public institutions. Often these activities are connected with the capital city function: ministeries, nationale en regionale instellingen; ambassades en vertegenwoordigingen; hoofdkwartier van de NAVO; regionale en Europese zetels van multinationals; consultants en juridische diensten; horeca en vrijetijdsindustrie; communicatie: luchtvaart, transport …; autoproductie: Audi Brussel. ministries, national and regional institutions; embassies and representations; NATO headquarters; regional and European offices of multinationals; consultants and legal services; hospitality and leisure industries; Communication: aviation, transport …; car production; Audi Brussels. Een belangrijk zakendistrict is de Noordruimte (Espace Nord) ten noorden van het centrum, rond het Noordstation. Het gebied wordt gekenmerkt door hoogbouw. Ook direct ten oosten van het centrum wordt het stadsbeeld door kantoren (laagbouw) gedomineerd. An important business area is the North Area (Espace North) north of the centre, around the North Station. The area is characterized by high-rise. Directly east of downtown, the townscape is dominated by offices (low-rise). Dankzij de aanwezigheid van de Europese instellingen hebben vele internationale bedrijven een vestiging in Brussel gekozen. Hierdoor is er in Brussel, ook in economisch mindere tijden, een stabiele grote vraag naar kantoorruimten. De stad is de op twee na belangrijkste zakenstad van Europa, na Londen en Parijs. Ook is Brussel een belangrijke congresstad en is de stad onlangs Washington DC voorbijgestreefd als belangrijkste diplomatenstad ter wereld. Thanks to the presence of the European institutions, many international companies have chosen an office in Brussels. As a result, in Brussels, even in economically-difficult times, a stable high demand for office space. The city is the third most important business city in Europe, after London and Paris. Brussels is also an important congress city, and the city recently overtook Washington DC as the main diplomatic city in the world. Bezienswaardigheden en cultuur Historisch erfgoed Sights and Culture Historical heritage de Grote Markt het Stadhuis van Brussel het Broodhuis de Beenhouwersstraat de Munt (Koninklijke Muntschouwburg); hier brak de Belgische Revolutie van 1830 uit die leidde tot de onafhankelijkheid van België. het standbeeld van Manneken Pis. het Atomium, een zeer bekend monument dat een ijzerkristal voorstelt dat 150 miljard maal is vergroot. Het werd gebouwd ter gelegenheid van de Wereldtentoonstelling die hier plaats had in 1958. het Jubelpark met zijn hallen, musea, park en triomfboog. Aangelegd ter gelegenheid van de vijftigste verjaardag van de Belgische onafhankelijkheid. The Big Market Brussels Town Hall The Bread House Butchers Street Mint (Royal Mint Theatre); here the Belgian Revolution of 1830 broke out which led to the independence of Belgium. the statue of Manneken Pis. The Atomium, a very famous monument that represents an iron crystal that is magnified 150 billion times. It was built for the Universal Exhibition that took place here in 1958. the Cinquantenaire Park with its halls, museums, park and triumphal arch. Laid out on the occasion of the fiftieth anniversary of Belgian independence. de Kathedraal van Sint-Michiel en Sint-Goedele. het Koninklijk Paleis van Brussel en het nabijgelegen Park van Brussel. de Marollen: volkswijk in Brussel waar de bekende Brusselse vlooienmarkt plaatsvindt. De wijk wordt beheerst door het imposante Justitiepaleis. de Zavel, wijk van de antiekhandel. de Heizel: de wereldtentoonstelling van 1958 had hier plaats, waar het Atomium een restant van is. Hier vindt men verder het ontspanningsoord Bruparck (bioscoopcomplex Kinepolis, subtropisch zwemparadijs Oceade, het park Mini-Europa, restaurants), het Koning Boudewijnstadion, een planetarium, en de Brussels Expo (tentoonstellingsruimte). het park van Laken: domein van 160 ha met het Paleis van Laken (residentie van de Belgische vorsten), de koninklijke serres, de Japanse toren en het Chinees paviljoen. de stad telt vele artnouveauwoningen, ontworpen door Victor Horta. de verschillende winkelgalerijen in Brussel the Cathedral of St. Michael and St. Gudula. the Royal Palace of Brussels and the nearby Parc de Bruxelles. The Marolles: working class neighborhood in Brussels hosting the famous Brussels flea market. The district is dominated by the imposing Palace of Justice. Sablon district of the antiques trade. Heysel: the 1958 World’s Fair was held here, where the Atomium is a remnant. Here one can find further recreation resort Brupark (Kinepolis cinema complex, subtropical swimming paradise Oceade, the Mini-Europe park, restaurants), the King Baudouin Stadium, a planetarium, and the Brussels Expo (exhibition area). Park of Laeken: area of 160 hectares with the Laeken Royal Palace (residence of the Belgian sovereigns), the Royal Greenhouses, the Japanese Tower and the Chinese Pavilion. The city has many art nouveau dwellings, designed by Victor Horta. various shopping malls in Brussels Kerken Enkele kerken zijn onder andere: Kapellekerk Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekerk (Laken) Kathedraal van Sint-Michiel en Sint-Goedele Miniemenkerk Sint-Jacob-op-Koudenberg Onze-Lieve-Vrouw-ter-Zavelkerk Kerk Onze-Lieve-Vrouw Van Finisterrae Sint-Katelijnekerk Churches Some churches include: Kapellekerk Our Lady (Laeken) Cathedral of St. Michael and St. Gudula Minimes Church Saint Jacques-sur-Coudenberg Church of Our Blessed Lady of the Sablon Church Our Lady of Finisterrae St. Catherine’s Church Musea Koninklijke Musea voor Schone Kunsten van België, bestaande uit: het Museum voor Oude Kunst (15e-18e eeuw) het Museum voor Moderne Kunst (19e-20e eeuw) het Meuniermuseum het Wiertzmuseum het Musée Magritte Museum Koninklijke Musea voor Kunst en Geschiedenis, bestaande uit: het Jubelparkmuseum de Hallepoort de Japanse Toren Museums Royal Museums of Fine Arts of Belgium, consisting of: the Museum of Ancient Art (15th-18th centuries) the Museum of Modern Art (19th-20th centuries) the Meunier Museum the Wiertz Museum the Magritte Museum Royal Museums of Art and History, consisting of: the Cinquantenaire Museum Porte de Hal the Japanese Tower het Chinees Paviljoen het Muziekinstrumentenmuseum het BELvue Museum Koninklijk Museum van het Leger en de Krijgsgeschiedenis Autoworld Joods Museum van België Koninklijk Belgisch Instituut voor Natuurwetenschappen Het Hortahuis Belgisch stripmuseum Chinese Pavilion the Museum of Musical Instruments the Bellevue Museum Royal Museum of the Army and Military History Autoworld Jewish Museum of Belgium Royal Belgian Institute of Natural Sciences The Horta House Belgian Comic Strip Centre Uitgaansleven Brussel heeft zoals veel andere Belgische steden een levendig uitgaansleven. Vele uitgaansgelegenheden liggen verspreid over de stad, maar in het centrum is vooral het gebied rond de Beurs en het Sint-Goriksplein bekend als uitgaansbuurt. Belangrijke zalen zijn de Ancienne Belgique, de Munt, de Beursschouwburg en de KVS. Sinds 2005 heeft Brussel ook een casino. Nightlife Brussels, like many other Belgian cities, has a lively nightlife. Many entertainment facilities are scattered throughout the city, but the centre, especially the area around the Bourse and St. Gery, is known as an entertainment district. Important halls are the Ancienne Belgique, the Mint, the Stock Exchange and the KVS. Since 2005, Brussels also has a casino. In de kanaalzone organiseren twee boten, Ric’s Artboat en Ric’s Riverboat, sinds de jaren 70, langs het Bécodok, artistieke activiteiten, festiviteiten en culturele projecten. In the canal zone, two boats, Ric’s Artboat and Ric’s Riverboat, since the 70’s, along the Béco Dock, organize artistic activities, festivals and cultural projects. In 1987 werd Thurn en Taxis geklasseerd en kreeg het een culturele en recreatieve bestemming (bv. Couleur Café). In 1993 vestigde zich het Kaaitheater, als een centrum voor dans, theater en performance, aan het Saincteletteplein. In 1987 Thurn and Taxis was classified and given a cultural and leisure destination (eg. Couleur Café). In 1993, the Kaaitheater established itself as a centre for dance, theater and performance, on the Sainctelette. Taal Binnen het Brussels Hoofdstedelijk Gewest gelden het Frans en het Nederlands als officiële talen. De meeste inwoners, forenzen, en ‘vaste’ buitenlanders gebruiken nochtans vooral het Frans als aanspreektaal. Deze gewoonte is ontstaan door de combinatie van de numerieke verhoudingen van de verschillende taalgroepen in Brussel, de relatieve meertaligheid van de Vlamingen in Brussel, en de relatief lagere kennis van andere talen onder de Franstaligen. Volgens onderzoek worden in Brussel opmerkelijk veel verschillende talen gesproken in thuisverband, en bestaan er ook veel taalgemengde gezinnen. Language In the Brussels Capital Region, French and Dutch are official languages. Most residents, commuters, and ‘fixed’ foreigners however mainly use French as contact language. This custom originated by the combination of the numerical ratios of the various language groups in Brussels, the relative multilingualism of the Flemings in Brussels, and the relatively low knowledge of other languages among francophones. According to research, remarkably many different languages spoken at home, and there are also many mixed-language families. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brussel_(stad) 16 dec 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. Category:Dutch Language Islands